Just One Wish
by Twiddler83
Summary: Seven-year-old Annabelle Whitlock has just one wish this Christmas. Can her foster parents, Edward and Bella Cullen, make it come true?


**_Just a little Christmas story I wrote for What's in Santa's Sack! I hope you enjoy! _**

* * *

Title: Just One Wish

Banner by: BeegurlFanfickee

Beta: Midnight Cougar

Summary: Seven-year-old Annabelle Whitlock has just one wish this Christmas. Can her foster parents, Edward and Bella Cullen, make it come true?

ExB - HEA Rated T

* * *

Just One Wish

"Annabelle?" My name is quietly yelled as I hear Bella climb the stairs up to my room. I know exactly what step she reaches when I hear the all-too-familiar squeak made by the wood. I listen to her heels click against the stairs as she climbs them in search of me.

I take a sip of the warm hot chocolate she made me earlier as I stare out the window. The snow has started falling, and I've been watching it for some time now. I look to the street and see that it's a little more covered than what it was a while ago. I turn toward the door when I hear it open and there she stands. The one woman I wish, with all my might, I could call my mother, but I can't.

"Hi, honey. What are you doing up here all alone?" She asks me and comes to sit down next to me, patting my knee softly.

"Watching it snow." I shrug and take another sip, letting its warmth surround my belly with its sweet goodness.

"You love watching it. It's quite peaceful, isn't it? I've always loved doing the same thing." She turns and watches with me for a few minutes, as she takes a deep breath and lets it out.

I don't reply back, only laying my head against the window pane and watching how my heated breaths fog the window and then disappear.

That's going to be me soon. Leaving here without a trace, while the most perfect Mommy and Daddy I could ever hope for get another child in their home to show love and care for, as I move onto something unknown. I'll be going to someplace I'm unfamiliar with and will have to try to fit another mold, hoping they don't give me back.

Edward and Bella have been my so-called parents for three years now. Both of them are teachers; Edward being a music teacher for the high school and Bella teaching second grade in the elementary school that I go to. When I started school, both of them were right there with me, taking pictures and smiling. Bella even cried. I don't know why she did, but she's always emotional. It makes me giggle when she laughs through them. She always tells me they are happy tears. But, as I watch her cry lately, they don't make me laugh, they make me sad, because I know it's not too much longer that I will get to giggle with her anymore. Both of them have shown me more love and care than anyone I can remember.

When I was born, my father didn't want me and apparently neither did my mother. I was placed in foster care, and I've been there ever since. I was shuffled around from house to house in the beginning, but Bella and Edward have been my third foster family, and I've been with them the longest, from what I can remember. I don't want to leave, but the decision isn't up to my seven-year-old self.

Bella told me not to show hatred to my real mother or father. She says that hate is a terrible thing and such a strong word. She's told me that time and time again, when I question what I did wrong and why didn't they want me?

Her response is always the same. With a smile on her face and a warm hug, she tells me, "If you love something or someone so much, sometimes you have to let them go. If it's meant to be, it will come back."

Well, they haven't shown back up yet, so I've given up hope.

Hope isn't the only thing I've given up on. I don't believe in Santa Claus because the one thing I wish for every year, I don't get. There's nothing under the tree to be opened that I've truly waited for all year. He doesn't listen to me. I know he's a busy, old guy and stuff, but it's not like I want something big and fancy.

God doesn't answer my prayers either. I've prayed and prayed for something to call my own and it never happens. Again, he's a busy guy too, but is it that hard to just give me one thing? I told him I would never ask for something ever again, if he would just help me find the one thing I'm missing and that I want the most.

A real family.

I suppose he did answer my prayers, but not in the way I wanted things to happen.

Two weeks ago, my social worker, Alice, came by and told me about how she found a nice family for me that she was sure I was going to love. She said I would feel comfortable and that my new parents already loved me and felt like I was meant for them. Alice told me a little about them, says I know them already and how perfect they are, that they are such good people, and I shouldn't have anything to worry about.

I've met a few daddies and mommies over the years, but they never come back for me. I know I should be excited over the thought of finally being a part of a family, but I can't help feeling really sad knowing I'm going to be leaving Edward and Bella. I'm never going to see them again and it frightens me.

Why couldn't they just adopt me? Make me theirs?

I asked Bella one time why she fostered me and she told me they weren't blessed to have children of their own. She said she knew how it felt to have unanswered prayers, but it's always a great thing not to give up hope. God does hear them and does try his best to give all the good little boys and girls what they want, but sometimes he can't.

So, here I sit in my window, staring outside, waiting for this "new family" to arrive to take me home, but they haven't come yet. I've sat here in this spot every day for the past two weeks, waiting to catch a glimpse of my new mommy and daddy, but they haven't come by.

I know for certain what I heard Alice say:

"The adoption has gone through."

"She'll be in her permanent home by Christmas."

"I'm so happy for her. She deserves this; to have a real family."

I heard Bella crying and Edward trying to calm her down with his gentle voice and whispering things to her I couldn't hear.

I felt my heart drop, knowing that in a couple weeks, I'll no longer be one of his favorite girls.

I'll be someone else's daughter. Someone else's little girl. No longer a part of Edward and Bella.

That night I cried silently in my window seat, wondering when my last day here was going to be.

"Okay, you need to get ready. Your big concert is tonight at the church. You've got a solo and everything this year." She rubs my arms softly and smiles down at me, and I can't help but smile back at her. I find myself being pulled into a hug, and a kiss from Bella finds the top of my head. I lean farther into her chest and love the feel of her arms around me. I feel safe, content, and cherished. I breathe in her self-soothing smell like every mother should have and I try to remember it because it might be the last time I get to do so.

"It's only because Edward helped with it," I mumble into her shirt, and I feel her laugh.

"No, silly. It's because you're gifted and fantastic. Everyone should hear that beautiful voice that was given to you." She pulls back and kisses my forehead and I nod. "Okay, put on your pretty dress over there on your chair and come down where you're ready." After another kiss, she stands and takes my now empty mug from my hands and makes her way out of the room.

With one last glance out the frosted window, I take a breath and breathe against it. I draw a heart where the fog lies on the glass. I step back and smile, knowing that whenever it fogs up Bella and Edward will remember me and know I loved them, and no matter what … I'm leaving my heart here in their home.

***

As we drive in the car on the way to the church, again I'm staring at the window.

I made sure, before I left, that I tucked the picture I made for them under my pillow; that way they will find it if I happen to leave tonight. I just want them to know I love them and I thank them for taking such good care of me when they didn't have to.

I glance up at the both of them and smile when I see her hand holding his firmly. She's quietly singing to the carols that are playing over the radio, and I silently find myself humming to the familiar songs, too. Before too long, Edward joins in as he smiles over at Bella, singing in sync with her. His eyes find mine in the rear view mirror, and I let my own voice ring out with theirs. It's another memory I'll take with me when I leave. The love, the car, and the silliness they have given me.

All too quick, we pull into the church parking lot. I know the happy moment is over when I see them step out of the car, and my door is pulled open for me. Edward's hand reaches for mine as he helps me out of the car. All three of us walk hand in hand across the lot into the church.

It's been decorated with white lights and those red flower things. It smells like cinnamon with a mixture of the original church smell, and I smile, memorizing it for future keeping.

"Okay, I'm going to take Anna and I will see you in a little bit. Save me a seat." He kisses Bella's cheek and grabs my hand. "You ready to show off that beautiful voice, sweetheart?" I nod in reply and we make our way toward the choir room. Even though I'm trying not to show that I'm nervous, inside my tummy is doing somersaults back and forth.

"You're going to be wonderful. Just sing from your heart and everything will be magical, like it always is when you sing." He kisses my cheek as we step into the room.

The old lady known as Ms. Denali sits at the piano and she's warming up her old fingers, as she says. We all follow her notes, warming up our voices. Edward says it's a good thing to do so that way my voice doesn't tire out easily. I follow the others and before I know it, we start to make our way into the church.

I sit and listen to the sermon the preacher is giving out tonight. Speaking of family and what Christmas means. How Mary and Joseph traveled far away to have baby Jesus in a stable, and how people came to visit him.

After he's done speaking with what he had to say, it's time for the singing to begin, and the little butterflies in my stomach are going crazy again. I take a deep breath, turn around and glance around the church in hopes to see my new parents who could possibly be waiting for me tonight. Alice did say I would be in my new home for Christmas morning.

I don't see any eyes finding my own, looking at me with excitement of me becoming their daughter. My heart sort of breaks.

Maybe they didn't want me, found someone new – another girl who was a baby. All families want babies. I'm seven; I'm not a baby anymore. My shoulders slump at the thought of not being wanted by someone out there, and I feel my eyes fill up with tears. I close my eyes and open them again, and I look up toward the balcony, and that's when I see Edward's and Bella's smiling faces. Her head is on his shoulder and his is lying on top of hers. I can tell they're holding hands, because they do that a lot. They are always holding one another. It makes me smile when they hug me like that, but it's when I'm in the middle and they smoosh me in between them, laughing and moving back and forth, that it's the best.

Bella waves at me, while Edward is giving me a thumbs up, telling me to keep my chin high. I have a problem with singing to the ground, because people staring at me makes me feel funny. He told me that if anything, nervousness should make me sing louder and prouder because I have everyone's attention.

"Next up, singing a special little Christmas song is our very own Annabelle. Please welcome her with a big round of applause." I look at Bella and Edward again, and they are clapping and smiling. I stand up and make my way to the front; smiling and trying to hide my embarrassment of everyone looking at me.

"Here you go, darling girl." Mrs. Cope hands me the microphone, and I grasp it quickly in both my hands.

I turn around slowly and take a deep breath. I close my eyes and let the world fade away.

Remember to sing with what your heart feels.

Be proud of the voice you've been given.

Let the world hear you; let them feel what you feel.

Edward's warm voice and words fill my head and I can't help but let them run over me like a warm shower on a cold morning.

I see happy times fill my eyes, no longer showing the world faded to black because of my closed eyes. I feel the hugs, the kisses, the love, the care that has surrounded me over the past few years. When I open my eyes, I'm looking right at a stained glass window that is at the top of the church, showing a shining light with what I'm guessing is a symbol of God's Holy Spirit. This is my final wish, my final prayer that he will just answer them. He will give me the one wish I've always wanted.

I close my eyes again, and when my mouth opens, the words come pouring out.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need, I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree." I take a breath and open my eyes, and I look right at Bella and Edward, hoping they can see how much I want to be theirs. "I just want you for my own, more than you will ever know, make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas, is you."

I sing with conviction. I let every emotion fly out of me. When I sing, it's like I'm a bird. It's magical and it's my favorite thing on this earth so far. My voice is moving through the measures easily and all too soon the song comes to an end. My heart is beating like crazy and my air is running short. The sound of the applause is making me smile, and I spin around then give the microphone to Mrs. Cope.

"Beautiful, sweetie." She hugs me, and I return it, hugging her even tighter. I feel her kiss the top of my head, and I start to laugh.

"Wasn't she wonderful?" She asks, and when I turn around, I see some ladies in the congregation wiping their eyes and some men doing the same. I look down the aisle and there stands Edward, beckoning me to follow him. I walk as fast as I can toward him, a smile playing on my lips. When I reach him, he picks me up and swings me around in the entrance way to the church.

"You were wonderful, sweetheart." He kisses my cheek and pulls me close to him; giving me a huge hug. "Let's go see Mo … Bella. Yeah … let's go see, Bella." I look at him with a puzzled look. Why did he almost call Bella, Mom?

He takes the stairs quickly and we find Bella in no time at all. She gives me one of her heartwarming smiles, and I hug her. I look up at her pretty face. "Did I do good?" I ask her, and she nods excitedly.

"You did so well, honey. You were great!" She puts her hand on the side of my face and pulls me in tighter.

We all three sit there together – as a family. I look toward the stained glass window again, as if it is going to magically speak to me; tell me something I need to hear.

But, it doesn't.

We are back in the car, on the way home, and I watch the houses, lit up by so many colorful Christmas lights, pass us by while a new one comes into view. The blues and the reds; greens and whites dance off the melted snow on the window and it looks even brighter. Edward and Bella keep talking about how the concert went tonight, and how awesome I was. It's nice to hear their praise. I just hope I get this with my new family.

"Santa comes tonight, Anna. Aren't you excited?" Bella asks as we pull into the driveway, and I just shrug. The reality that I may not be here when Santa comes tonight is making me sad.

"Sure," I mumble out as I push open the car door and step out.

"Well, you have definitely been a good girl this year. I'm pretty positive you're going to get something you've always wanted." Edward winks at me and pulls me up to sit on his hip. I snuggle in close to him and breathe him in.

It may be something I always wanted, but it's not going to be him and Bella.

"I guess. He's never answered my wishes before, though," I whisper to him, and he laughs.

"I think that might be different this year, kiddo."

"Maybe." I don't want to give off too much, since I heard their conversation with Alice. I don't want them to see me sad, because I'm more than likely leaving them for someone new, and I want them to remember a happy me.

He turns to my ear and whispers, "I promise you that your prayers have been answered, sweetheart. Remember how I told you to keep praying? How I said that he does listen?" I simply nod my head at his questions.

"Just remember that, okay?" And I nod again.

***

When we return home, I quickly run upstairs to my room without Bella or Edward knowing. I quickly pull out the suitcase that I brought with me when I came to live with them, from the back of my closet. I gently shut the door, and quietly pack up my belongings neatly and place them inside. I try not to cry when I zip it up, but it doesn't matter. My eyes sting and my nose runs as I cry over my things.

Quickly undressing, I grab a hanger and place the pretty dress on it that Bella got me for tonight and hang it back up in the closet. I change into a pair of jeans and a sweater and open the door back up and walk out. I take note of my neatly made bed and glance around the room.

It's a great room that's painted in purples and greens; my favorite colors. Bella and Edward let me pick them out all by myself, and that weekend, I even helped them paint.

They laughed and hugged me the whole time when we worked on it. Bella told me she wanted me to feel like I was home and Edward just nodded and sang along to the songs that played on the radio.

It's a memory that I will take with me.

As I make my way down the stairs, I quickly move and sit in my favorite recliner, then pull the blanket around my shoulders and I decide to wait. I let the comfort of this home surround me before I have to leave.

"You ready for tradition, Anna?" Edward asks me, smiling while waving the book around, and I smile back and him and nod.

"Sure." I snuggle in farther to the soft recliner, and before too long, Bella joins Edward on the floor in front of me. Her head is on his shoulder as he starts to read 'Twas the Night Before Christmas. I get lost in my thoughts as I always do when he reads this story. I look down and notice how Bella is all snuggled into Edward; her head is now half-laying in his lap while the other half of her is curled up with a blanket. He has his head resting on the lower half of my leg, reading to us softly, and before I know it the story is over. We all remain silent for a while and I stare off at the twinkling Christmas tree.

I don't even realize Bella has moved from her spot on the floor, and I have no idea where she went.

After a while, curiosity gets the best of me and I stand and quietly walk toward the Christmas tree. I start searching for my name on the gifts under the tree and there seems to be a lot under here. I feel myself start to get excited, but when I reach to grab for one, Bella's voice stops me.

"Annabella, can you explain this please?" I turn around and see her watery eyes.

"It's a picture." I shrug and turn back toward the tree, afraid that I'll start crying.

"I don't understand, sweetheart? Why is this a thank you picture? I don't get …" She asks but stops, and when I glance back at her, I see her eyes find Edward's and her hand cover her mouth.

Edward stands and moves toward Bella, then gently takes the picture from her hands, his fingers ghosting over the image.

Their heartbroken faces cause me to finally find my voice, and just tell them how much I love them.

"It's just to say thank you for all you guys have done for me. I'm sad to be leaving you both, and I will miss you and love you. I don't know when my new family will be here to come and get me, but I wanted to tell you before they came here and got me." I fiddle with my nail and I look down at the ground, the tree and presents not interesting me anymore.

"Honey, what do you mean 'new family'?" Edward speaks up, his voice breaking a little bit. I don't dare look up at him, afraid that when I see the man I want to call daddy, I'll cry.

"The one Alice came to tell you both about. I heard her the other day when she came over." I finally glance up at them and Bella is looking at Edward, shaking her head.

"Annabelle, I think …" He takes a deep breath and walks over to me in three long strides. He gathers me up in his arms and hugs me tight. I can't help but let the tears fall as I hug him just as tight back.

I hear presents moving around next to us, but I don't pay Bella any attention, because I'm getting as much of this as I can. Edward hugs are the best!

"Anna, I need you to come sit next to me." Bella's shaky voice makes me pull away from Edward and I see that she's holding a present in her lap.

He takes my hand and moves me over to the couch and I find myself sitting in between both of them.

"Okay, so you know how we always let you pick out the gift that you want to open on Christmas Eve, but this year, I think it's best if we picked it out for you. Would that be all right?" Bella questions and I nod quickly. My fingers are itching to grab it, but I'll wait. Even though it's small, inside I'm bouncing with the unknown excitement.

"Merry Christmas, Annabelle," Edward whispers, as Bella hands me the slim box decorated with red and gold paper and the prettiest bow I've ever seen on top of it.

I gently take off the bow and tear into the paper, exposing the brown box that lies underneath the pretty paper. The flaps on the box are taped down and I tug on them to open it up, but I'm confused when I see a piece of paper in a frame. I reach in and pull it from the box and rest it on my lap.

I see a whole bunch of writing and I'm slowly reading it. I notice the State Seal as well as my birthdate. I keep scanning the paper and that's when I notice something is different.

My name.

It's not: Annabelle Marie Whitlock.

It's reading: Annabelle Marie Cullen.

I keep scanning, and that's when I see ...

Edward's and Bella's names where it was once blank.

They're my parents.

I look up to them, and I see Bella's smiling through the tears running down her face.

"It's my birth certificate?" I glance back down at it and stand up.

"Yes, sweetie. That's right." Edward nods and I look back down at the frame again.

"Your names are listed as my parents now." I look between Bella and Edward and they are both smiling and nodding.

"So, that means I'm adopted. But I don't understand? When Alice came over she was saying the paperwork went through and that I'll be in my home for Christmas morning." I finger the names of them on the paper.

"You will be in your home, Annabelle. You are home. We always wanted you," Edward says softly, holding on to Bella while she beams down at me. "We love you, sweetheart."

"I don't have to leave? I can unpack? I'm saying here ... forever?"

"No, you're not leaving us ever." Bella wipes away her tears from her cheeks.

"And you always wanted me – to be your daughter?" Again, I'm trying to figure this out.

"It just took a while." She sniffles.

"So, you're my parents. You're my new Mommy and Daddy?" I ask them. I can't believe it!

"I hope that's okay?" Bella asks, laughing when she sees the smile that is threatening to break my face in two.

"Yes!" I scream and jump up and down. I quickly bounce on them, and we are all laughing with one another and then it goes silent.

"Mommy and Daddy," I say out loud and giggle.

"That's right, baby. We are officially yours now," my mommy says, kissing the top of my head. I sigh and lean into her, loving the feeling of their arms around me.

"Now you're finally mine. What I always wanted," I whisper out, and I know they hear me when I feel their love tighten around me.

"Yours," my daddy tells me in my ear, and it causes me to giggle again because I'm so happy.

"Santa answered my Christmas wish early. I always had just one wish." I sigh. "And I finally got it."

"You were always our only wish, too. Merry Christmas, Annabelle Marie Cullen."

"Merry Christmas, Mommy and Daddy." I hug them and kiss them and look up toward the ceiling, grinning so big.

I close my eyes and keep my thoughts to myself as I silently say, "I guess you really do listen. Thank you."

Looking around the living room, I smile; nuzzling back in between the two people I love the most.

My parents.

My family.

Mine.


End file.
